To be a Clan Leader
by dream.love.live
Summary: After Hiashi's passing a clan leader must be named. Will be Hinata or Hanabi? Can Hinata finally have the happy ending she deserves? NaruHina later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Holà! This is my very first try at a story with Hinata. I really like her as a character and I'm sure she's stronger than people think. Anyways this will become a slight NARUHINA in the futur chapters, enjoy y'all!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... unfortunately**

* * *

><p>The day Lord Hiashi fell sick everyone thought he would be back on his feet in a few days. After a month of sickness and seeing no improvement the clan was forced to call Lady Tsunade to assess the situation. The minute Hinata saw the look on the Hokage's face; she knew it was over.<p>

"I'm sorry. It seems the virus has already grown too much and there is no chance of him making it to the end of the month. "

Without another word the Fifth stepped out of the compound to leave the mourning family alone. The room stayed quiet as everyone watched their bed ridden leader. When suddenly a loud sob escaped the oldest sibling, her cousin gently took her into his arm while shedding his own tears silently. And so with the first tear drawn, everyone in the room started softly weeping for their cursed leader; all but one.

In the weeks that followed Hinata made sure her father was as comfortable as he could be, she would often sit next to him and talk to him; telling him about some of her missions and her friends. Even Neji came to sit next to his uncle a few times; although at first they did not exchange a single word after a while they were having deep conversations. As for the younger sibling she came to visit her father a few times but stayed stoic next to him before exiting the room.

The Hokage's prediction was right and Lord Hiashi did not make it to the end of the month. A small funeral was held in the compound; Hinata put flowers on her father's grave and with one final bow and one final tear said goodbye. The Elders soon pulled Hanabi, Neji and Hinata to the side and brought them into the conference room: it was time to open the will. It was perhaps what Hinata had feared the most; as soon as the will would be open her sister would be named head of the clan and would make sure her big sister's life would be miserable.

They were seated in front of the Elder along with Tsunade as one of them started reading Hiashi's will.

_As I come face to face with my certain death I notice that I made a lot of mistakes in my life; most which I could never have repaired. I abandoned my eldest daughter thinking that she was too weak to be the clan leader when in fact she was just as strong as her mother had always been. It took me years before I finally started acknowledging my brother's son and I was never brave enough to face the Elders and tell them to remove his seal. As I lie in my death bed and listen to people come and go around me I realise that this is my last chance to fix everything. I finally had the chance to talk to my nephew and to discover more about his life, I saw my dearest daughter do everything in her power to make sure I left this world in dignity and I saw my other daughter acting like a perfect Hyuga: emotionless. _

_As you read this Lady Tsunade is sitting in the room and will confirm that while I am writing this I am completely sane and aware of my surrounding. I here for by declare that the person who will succeed my in head of the Hyuga clan is the strongest person in this compound who has mastered the Gentle Fist as well as I have: my very own daughter, my eldest: Hyuga Hinata._

As small gasp escaped the audience's mouth, the Elders told everyone to shut up with a wave of his head as he continued his lecture.

_My conversations with my nephew enlightened me of my daughter's real strength. With his help and the extended reading of the clan's technique scrolls she has surpass me in strength and can only be compared to her cousin's strength. She has a very big heart, just like her mother, and she was one of the only one who was truly sad that I was passing away. She will be a kind and firm leader; she is after all the rightful heir and she deserves every bit of it._

"What kind of shit is this?" Yelled Hanabi as she got up. "I'm the heir, there's no way that a weakling like my sister can ever beat me-"

"If that's the way you feel why not fight against Hinata-sama." Neji answered coldly while glaring at his younger cousin, he had no doubt in Hinata's ability and knew she could easily beat her younger sister.

Everyone present in the room turned their attention to the young prodigy; looking at him as if he had gone crazy. The last time they had seen a fight occur between the two sisters, Hinata refused to touch Hanabi and the latter won fairly easily. However, what they did not know was that Hinata had some "special" training ever since. She would practice her family's ability with him, her taijutsu with Gai and most importantly she would steal scroll from the library, show them to Kakashi who then teach her said techniques. Her level had greatly improved and she was of higher level than her little sister, and as strong as him.

"Would it work? Would I be considered heiress again when I beat her? " the young one asked the Elder.

"Yes, I suppose it could work. That is if Tsunade-hime accepted to referee the match and declare the winner. " answered one of the old man.

"I'll agree to do it, if Hinata agrees to participate in the match."

Hinata sighed, she really wish her sister would just drop the subject and accept her fate. Ironic isn't it? That she's the one talking about fate now and not Neji.

"If this is what it takes to put you in your place Hanabi I will do it."

Her younger sister smirked with confidence. _This will be like taking candy from a baby, how naïve of you sister to think that you could beat me._

"Fine then let's go, let's get this over with so I can have what I rightfully deserve."

"No! This day is a day of mourning and no fighting will occur today. If you truly wish to fight me it will be tomorrow at the training field. "

"This is ridiculous you're just-"

"Enough!" Everyone quieted down staring at Hinata, when did she become so outspoken and confident? "This is a matter that will affect not only our clan but others in the village as well. We will have a match tomorrow where all of Konoha's important clan will be present and we will have the inauguration ceremony after. Furthermore, today our father died; show at least a little respect!"

With that the young woman stood up and left followed by her cousin.

"You're just delaying things Hinata! I'm gonna make you regret it!" yelled her sister before she exited the room. The heiress simply dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

The Hokage stoop up as well before addressing the Elders: "I will go warn the older clan leaders, tomorrow at noon the heir to the Hyuga clan will be determined once and for all."

Tsunade was not stupid, maybe she wasn't at a level of intelligence of a genius like Shikamaru or Kakashi, but she was not stupid either. She knew that the young Hinata could easily defeat anyone in that room without even breaking a sweat and that this battle was only to shut them all up once and for all. She exited the compound where Shizune was waiting for her, they started walking before she addressed her: "We're having a clan fight tomorrow, alert all of Konoha's clan leaders that their presence is required: at noon."

_**With Hinata **_

Tenten had come up to them and asked Neji if he wanted to go train, of course he had said yes, but she had declined. Maybe it would help her cousin and distract him, but she simply did not feel like doing anything. She might have never been close to her father, but he was still her father and she loved him very much. Without having any control for her body, tears started streaming down her face. It dawned on her that she was truly alone now; she had lost the last member of her family that actually cared a little. Her sister despised her, and would even more as soon as she beat her tomorrow. Neji loved her, but he loved the weapon mistress much more, and he spent as much time as possible with her.

She wished she could be like them: in love. She was jealous of her cousin and Tenten, they might not show it all the time but they loved each other to a very deep level and that made her somewhat envious of their relationship. The only boy she'll ever love doesn't love her back, she had confessed to him out of pure impulse; thinking that they were both going to die or at least that she was going to die. Turns out that both of them made it out alive and now she's too embarrass to say anything and he' avoiding her, and on the rare occasion he does see her he acts like she never said anything. It's very hurtful and thinking about only made her cry harder.

_I have to get out of here; this is embarrassing! _She thought.

She started running away; hoping that no one had seen her cry in public… yet again. However, it just happened that someone did…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, it was my mid-term week and I was kind of freaking out. Thanks to _PeacefulWarrior82, Usagi3Hinata3Rukia3 and alchemists19 _who reviewed and thanks to all who put the story on alert. **

**I hope you like this next installement. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (yet...)**

* * *

><p>She stopped running once she had arrived in the forest and was sure that no one had followed her.<p>

_If I'm going to be the clan leader, I have to stop being so sensitive…_

Deep in her thoughts she almost didn't notice another presence right behind her until the very last minute.

"8 Trigrams: Air Palm!" using her jutsu and speed she successfully hit the intruder, probably breaking a few ribs. She waited in fighting stance for the person to reveal oneself. However she did not expect them to answer her.

"Ow, Hinata what the hell?" answered the voice she had grown to learned so well.

"Kakashi-sensei? " she asked deactivating her byuagukan.

A grunt answered her question, before he stepped out of the shadows. One of his arms was hanging limply by his side while the other was holding the ribs she had probably just broken. He was still in his jounin uniform, but they seemed to be a little torn. By looking at his appearance and condition she guessed he had just returned from a mission and had yet to go to the hospital to get checked.

"What are you doing here? " she asked bluntly.

"Well I was on my way to the hospital when I saw a young girl dart through the village crying. Now, being the gentleman that I am, I decided to follow said young girl to make sure she was okay. And what do I get as a thank you? I get Air Palmed into the ribs. Jeez, that'll teach me to be nice… "

She laughed at little at his explanation; he was true though she shouldn't have attacked without discovering who it was first…. Call it shinobi instinct.

"Gomen sensei, to make it up to you I'll accompany you to the hospital."

He gave her his famous eye crinkle and they turned around back to the village to get him fixed up. Their weird friendship had started a few months ago. She had found some Hyuga scrolls but was having a very hard time deciphering them, she had gone to Kurenai for help alas the latter was also unable to decipher them. All her hopes seemed lost until the new mother suggested that she asked help from the Copy-Nin, surely he would be able to make sense of it. With Sakura's help she was able to ask the silver haired man for help, and much to her surprise he immediately accepted. At first she was a little apprehensive to spend so much time with the renowned pervert, but as time passed she quickly understood why he was liked by many and fear by hundreds. Even though he was, by far, the most capable shinobi she had ever met, he was also one of the most down to earth, fame had not gotten to his head at all and he very often acted like a complete goof. He knew a lot about her family and taught her some things she didn't know herself and things that were supposed to be a family secret. All in all they had become friends and whenever she had a problem she would often go to him for advice.

The walk to the hospital was filled with chatter as she told him of the recent events he had missed since he was gone on his mission. Her father's passing (which they were both expecting), her sister's bratty attitude (would be fixed soon), the most recent development on Neji and Tenten's relationship (they had a bet going: when were they going to go official in public?) and so on.

They entered the hospital by the roof, Kakashi did not want medics to see him otherwise they would report it to Tsunade, and went in search of the only one who would heal him with no fuss. They didn't walk long before they came across his pink haired ex-student who seemed to be doing rounds. As soon as she spotted the two of them she came running up to Hinata and gave her one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Hinata! I heard about your father, I'm very sorry for your loss. How you holding up? "

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I'm holding up okay; I've been preparing for a month after all…"

The medic pulled away to give her friend a soft smile, however the smile slowly turned into a glare as she saw her ex-sensei.

"And what are **you **doing here?" She said eyeing his injuries, she knew what was coming.

"Pleasure to see you as well Sakura-chan." He answered with his ever so famous eye-crinkle.

"Quit the crap Kakashi, why didn't you go up to the front to get your injuries tended to?"

"Because I like it better when you do it Sakura-chan, you're much more gently than anyone."

She blushed at his comment before answering. "Fine get in this room so I can heal you."

She opened the door and let the pair enter before she followed them in a, seemingly, empty room. Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed while Hinata took the chair in front and without another word Sakura started healing him.

"You really have to be more careful Kakashi, you're not 20 anymore and the village can't afford to lose you." She said with a soft caring voice.

"I know that, but apparently the young princess over there likes breaking people's ribs."

Sakura stopped her work to turn towards Hinata before exclaiming: " Why would you do that Hinata? Granted sometimes he deserves it, but this time he was actually injured!"

Said young girl turned a little red as she waved her arms in front of her. "It's not my fault I swear! He snuck up on me!" she answered.

"I did not sneak up you."

"Yes you did!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Stop it you two! You're both acting like little kids!" snapped Sakura.

"Well I'm still a kid what's your excuse Sensei?" she said somewhat smugly.

"I'm a not acting like a child." He answered with a pout, or so she thought; you could never guess with that stupid mask on.

"Yes you are!"

"No, I am not!"

"The fact that we're having this argument proves that you are!" she said exasperated, this man was just too much too handle she didn't know how Sakura did it.

He sighed: "You know the old Hinata would've never argued like that, I wonder what happened to that sweet, innocent Hinata?" he said dramatically.

"She disappeared when you tricked her into reading an Icha-Icha story you had disguised as a scroll."

"YOU DID WHAT? " yelled Sakura. "You stupid old pervert, how dare you! I told you to never show those books to others and especially not to Hinata! I should've burned those books when I had the chance! I can't believe you would do something like that. You-"

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Could you stop yelling please?" said a fourth voice.

Giving one last slap behind her ex-sensei's head she went around the bed to pull back the curtain and reveal the owner's face.

Hinata sat frozen in her seat. She didn't need Sakura to pull back the curtain she knew that voice all too well. She had dreamt of that voice countless times before; dreamt that he would one day say those words she had been yearning for all her life. Her face started to heat up as she realised he had been present during her whole banter with Kakashi. Was he awaked all this time? Oh god, what would he think of her now? That she was a pervert because she read the late sannin's work? She had to get out of there. FAST.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I forgot you were here as well. Feeling any better?" asked the medic.

"Hai, I'm ready to leave. I've been awake since this morning." He answered with a grin.

Her face still beat red she got up abruptly, making everyone in the room turn toward her with a quizzical look on their face.

"Gom-e-nasai, Na-Naruto-kun f-for waking y-you up. I-I needtoleavenow." She said all in one breath. "I-I w-will se-see y-you tomorrow Sensei?" she asked stuttering, the confident Hinata now all gone. Yes he had that kind of effect on her…

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss the celebrations!" was the older jounin's answer.

She bowed her head slightly and darted out of the room leave the three occupants slightly startled.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind leaving Naruto and me alone for a while?"

"No problem, Kakashi-sensei. You're injuries seem okay, just don't be restless and Naruto you may leave tonight as well; be careful next time not to overuse your chakra." She said eyeing both of her boys. "I'm going to go in town to buy a new kimono for the Hyuga coronation, after all you are taking me sensei."

"I am?" he said dumbfound.

"Unless you want me to report these injuries to Tsunade-sama?"

The copy-nin pondered his two options for just a second. On one side he could take Sakura to the festivities and probably end up having a good time. On the other side he could let her tell Tsunade, who would then yell at him for being reckless, put him off missions and assign him some desk work. Let's just say the choice was very easy to make.

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

She squealed like the teenager she was at the idea of getting all dressed up and pampered, before leaving the room and the two boys alone.


End file.
